<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 12 - Biting by Kaio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869848">Day 12 - Biting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio'>Kaio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloody, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knot, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Kevin, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scenting, alpha!seth, alpha/beta/omega, sethvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth smells sick and his temper is sky high. Kevin can't not meddle and hopes to get something out of their exchange. ABO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Seth Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 12 - Biting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 12 -  Biting</p><p>Sethvin</p><p>Canon isn't real, I reject reality and make my own :)</p><p>A sequel to Day 24, could be read stand alone but ya know, go check that one first?<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656407</p><p> </p><p>standard abo fuckery</p><p>and yes this is inaccurate about the blackberry for this time period, let's just suspend reality even further :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Seth smelled sick, not the high temperature and clammy skin type of sick. He smelled sour, fermenting too long on a thought he didn't want to say. It seemed to grow over several days, becoming more and more unbearable to the point the Matt was barely spending any time at all in their shared dorm; Neil already spending his free time with Andrew.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew why no one asked him about it, he was too volatile to approach, too quick to snap at anyone who dare even glance his direction. He knew it wasn't fair to the others on the team and even worse when they were out on the court where he couldn't be avoided. His anger was increased ten fold and had no limit in sight, any miss-step or casual glance had him trying to utterly destroy whoever's face happened to look his way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin was his most recent target, intercepting one of his passes when they were divided on separate teams. It set him off, racket forgotten, gloves haphazardly pulled off with a snear and sharp teeth as he slammed him against the court wall. "Fuck you Day," he slammed a fist against the point where his jaw and ear met, "You've gotten in my way for the last time." Outside of his alpha nature he still enjoyed this, still enjoyed beating the shit out of other people. His anger feeling moderately lower after getting a few hits in. He had used exy as the perfect way to get his anger out, but it was a week before his rut and everything felt so much more amplified. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grinned with all teeth bared as he watched Kevin spit onto the floor, bloody, but no teeth. Instead of backing down, Kevin always fought back, quick to slam a fist into Seth's ribs as he locked eyes with the older boy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Passionate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Brief flashes of the heat room memories glazed past Seth's eyes as he doubled over, sucking in a breath to move in and shove his shoulder into Kevin's stomach. But Kevin wasn't a pushover, he immediately slammed an elbow down on his back. "Get it together Gordon, we're a fucking team!" The other foxes were getting ready to intervene, which was a guarantee that practice would end with more than a few bloody lips and cracked knuckles. Kevin shook his head, and in the smoothest motion he could handle with all eyes on them ran the inner portion of his wrist across the scent gland on Seth's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The effect was almost immediate, Seth retreating far enough back that they had enough room to breath. Kevin did his best to let out the most calming scent he could handle, a light grass smell, like lawn clippings that hadn't yet lost their smell. He wasn't the best at scenting since he had played being a beta his whole adult life. But with the cat out of the bag two months before he had slowly started to learn what it was like to actually live as an omega, scenting and all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Seth temporarily calmed Kevin grabs at his jersey to yank him back up to his full height. He stares hard at him, jaw clenched and eyes angry, "Bench Gordon. We're not doing this shit right now. Stay back after practice." Seth yanked free from the grasp on his jersey, snarling as he stalks away towards the court door that would lead him back to the locker room. He stripped off his practice jersey in a one armed motion and threw it down on the ground in a last defiant protest before he disappeared passed the court wall. The rest of practice went well, everyone working seamless together, forgetting that an outburst had even happened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth laid staring at the ceiling from the couch in the locker room, arm hanging off the side with fingers tracing small circles clockwise, followed by counterclockwise, only to repeat again. He didn't seem to hear Kevin enter, even though he wasn't trying to be quiet. He threw the practice jersey and his gloves into his face as he sat in the chair across the couch. "Hey."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stuffed them into his bag, not looking at Kevin. "What did you want?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the fuck is going on? You smell like shit if I didn't know better I'd say you're sick. You're acting like a bigger ass than you do on the daily to the point I can't have you at practice. Which last I thought, was the only place you wanted to be. So what gives?" He leaned over, elbows resting on his knees and his hands limp between his legs. Had Seth looked over to him he would have saw a deep crease in his forehead from the concerned downturn of his eyebrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't want to talk about it." He crossed his arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin snorted, half amused by the man acting like a child. "I don't care. Shit is my business now considering I had to scent you to get you to back the fuck down tonight. So spill, we're not hanging out here all night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sour smell filled the room, Seth unintentionally letting it out as he was forced to think over and over of the reason that he was so messed up. The smell was of fermenting apples, cider left far too long to the point that mold would start to develop. it made Kevin uncomfortable, made him want to do something to make it go away. He hadn't really hated Seth since he took care of him during his heat, but he didn't go out of his way to be nice to him either. They had reached an unspoken agreement that nothing would change, but Kevin did notice Seth was slightly less of a dick to him...most days.  Smelling him so sickly made Kevin's omega scream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look." He kicked at the armrest. "I'm not good at this shit." He rolled his head to the side to look at Kevin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They locked eyes and Kevin waited, hoping he conveyed 'easy to talk to' better than his normal 'resting bitch face'. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stared for what seemed like minutes but probably only lasted for about 30 seconds. "My rut is next week." He licked his lips, Kevin felt his stomach plummet. He knew it wouldn't be like his heat, they wouldn't be together, Seth didn't seek out omegas. He could feel the color drain from his face. "My alpha only wants one person, and I don't think they want anything to do with me. So excuse my aggression, forgive my sick smell. I'll avoid practice the next week with everyone, just give me some drills."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This Seth, this wasn't normal. Seth didn't do agreeable, Seth didn't make concessions or accept less than causing as many issues as possible. "Allison won't join you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He laughed, a little cold, but still clearly found humor in the assumption. "Not fucking asking her." He sat up, kicking out his feet to the point that he almost touched Kevin's. "See, my alpha's had a taste of something he likes very very much. But this person isn't available. This person isn't approachable. And this person definitely doesn't want to share my rut. So why ask?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin's mouth went dry. Could he be the one that Seth had been talking about? He hadn't seen or heard about him with someone else since they had shared the three days of his heat. Not that he was paying attention - one just notices when you share a dorm floor and a large majority of time with a small group of people. There hadn't been the smells of anyone other than the team and Katelyn and Kevin didn't think Seth would fuck around with anyone but Allison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted it to be him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What if you're wrong?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted it so bad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bad enough that he let just the smallest scenting of his arousal leak out. Just a taste, just enough that if Seth even entertained the idea he would catch on to what Kevin was doing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was throwing him a hint, or a way out. It was such a small amount that he could pretend like he didn't smell anything and just leave. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched as Seth breathed it in, watched as his pupils dilated, his natural reaction to smelling an interested omega. He waited, holding his breath out of shear fear that the chance he was taking was for nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck," Seth got up, grabbing his bag, and walked towards the door to leave. Kevin let out a shaky breath as he stared at the retreating back, he knew it wasn't him but to find it out for sure was not something he wanted to deal with. Seth paused at the door and without looking back said, "I'll message you the details, see you in a week."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The week passed slower than Kevin wanted. Practice was almost boring and too smooth without Seth there, he rarely had to yell at someone for purposely fucking up a play just to try and throw a few punches. After practice each night Kevin spent a little longer in the showers after everyone else had left, jacking off to the thought of Seth's knot. He found himself looking forward to the day with almost giddy anticipation, excited to experience a rut, excited to be with Seth again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Toweling off and redressing in front of his locker he tried to multi task, checking his phone at the same time as he slid his shorts over his boxer-breifs. He had four notifications, all were texts from Seth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>U have to pick 1</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>&lt;image&gt;</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>&lt;image&gt;</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Non-negotiable. Need answer 2nite.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first picture was of a muzzle, it looked to be hard leather and fully encapsulated an alpha's nose and mouth. The second picture was of a protective collar, also of a hard leather, stretching from collarbone to jaw like an old fashioned neckline of the rich. Kevin knew that this was a part of a rut, he had taken the secondary gender classes, but he was surprised to be given the choice. The muzzle was hardly ever used by people anymore since it restricted other forms of intimacy. Only alpha's who had rough ruts usually chose something so restrictive, these alpha's didn't trust themselves not to claim a casual rut partner and weren't willing to risk it. Kevin ran a hand through his hair as he thought about how their mating would go with each one and decided that the muzzle was not happening. He like kissing Seth, he liked seeing his mouth, and he wanted those teeth to sink into his skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The collar</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It'll be left on ur bed, wear it to the room tmrw. don't wait til ur there.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>do not take it off</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>c u @ 4</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin let out a shaky breath, he was excited. The conversation with Abby the day after he agreed to share Seth's rut had left him a little concerned that he wasn't making the right choice, but his rut share was approved and he had already got his birth control shot. He knew Abby was just being overly cautious since she had probably heard from Wymack that they had already spent his heat together. He's sure that she thought Seth forced himself even though it couldn't be further from the truth. Abby meant well, but tended to be overprotective, which had been plainly clear when she went over the dangers of rut sharing with someone who was as unstable as Seth. She went as far as to show him vicious claiming bite pictures. They reminded Kevin of the pictures that they show you to not start smoking when you're young. He wanted to tell her that she was being unreasonable, but up until the texts they had not discussed claiming bites at all. Had he had any doubts going into this, they were gone now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin wasn't surprised to see the package on his bed when he made it back to the dorm. It seemed so out of place, a white box with no indication of what the contents were. Getting closer he noticed a card on top. He opened it, curious what else Seth would need to say. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>you'll want to make sure you're well acquainted with the second item before you come upstairs. you'll have a better time, i promise. -S</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was confused, no idea what the second item could be. He opened the box, glancing around to make sure he was still alone as he hadn't really told anyone else he was doing this. Right upon opening he saw the collar, a dark green leather that looked stiff but when he ran his fingers over it he found it was much softer than he anticipated. He smiled, it had to have cost a lot of money and seemed to be picked out with Kevin in mind. It felt like a gift, a real gift with thought and emotion behind it, but Kevin brushed the idea aside since it was just so he didn't get accidentally claimed. He moved the collar over, trying to get a clear view of the other item. He huffed when he saw it, a butt plug waiting for him. It was rather big and upon a closer look it definitely vibrated. It was clear that by the time made it to the rut room tomorrow that Seth would already be in it and Kevin needed to be prepared ahead of time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wished that Seth wanted to prep with him instead of doing it alone, but he wouldn't complain. He missed Seth's knot and whatever got him to be in that position again he would do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If Kevin thought the previous week passed slowly it had nothing on the next day. Not even a full 24 hours from when he made it back to the dorms to when he would be climbing to the top floor and getting dicked down to the best of his abilities. A full two hours before he was expected to be there he pulled out the plug and locked the dorm door. He didn't need Andrew or Neil coming back early and finding him in a predicament. He grabbed the lube from his nightstand as he made his way back over to his bed, throwing both items on the comforter so he could remove his joggers and underwear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He worked himself open with his fingers first, pulling out moans from his own lips as he rocked back on his hand. He wanted it to be Seth's, he wanted the hushed whisper of baby against the back of his neck. He thought about how being fucked by Seth felt like he was being drowned in the best way. Needing longer arms or a shorter torso he only made it three fingers, not able to get the last in from the angel on his knees. He lubed up the plug and slowly, agonizingly slow, he pressed it in until he felt his muscles relax. He kept pressing until suddenly he made it to the base and the last inch was practically sucked up, sealing the plug tight against his ass. He gasped out, a little surprised but he felt full, he felt overly sensitive, ready to take Seth over and over and over again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He switched on the plug. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breathing became something to think about, something that didn't come naturally as he gasped out, trying to remember how to get more air in his lungs. In a brief lapse of judgement, possibly from the lack of oxygen, he reached for his phone. Pulling up the camera of his Blackberry Pearl he pressed record before thinking too much about his actions. He aimed most of the view at his ass raised in the air, sending a short clip of him moaning and panting to Seth's cell number. He didn't follow it up with another message, just a lone seven second video clip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Back to back vibrations of his phone pulled his attention away from the pleasure in his ass. He hadn't played with a vibe before and he was regretting all his previous life choices to have missed this feeling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>look so gud</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>want u 2 blow me just like that</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>cum up now? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Kevin can reply another message comes through.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Leave it in</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin replies with a quick 'k' and tries to collect himself enough to redress and grab the bag he prepared earlier. He pulls the collar out in the elevator as he reaches the top floor. He wished that Seth would have put it on him, tease his scent glands before trapping them for days. Wished he would have dragged his teeth over them just barely, just enough, almost breaking the skin. But he knows why he can't, he knows this is the safest way, but his omega his very unhappy about covering their neck. He doubles over in the elevator, the vibe relentless on it's attack. Sweat is rolling down his temple, and his breath is coming out in harsh pants. He doesn't even know if he'll make it to the room before coming in his pants. The doors open and he does a little shuffle to try and get his body to move before the doors try to close on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He makes it down the hall as the door is ripped open. Seth is sweating, he looks like a man running a temperature but his eyes are wild and Kevin can see that his canines have already protruded to rut-length. He's not wearing a shirt and his gym shorts are showing every detail of his cock that they should be considered obscene. Kevin feels his knees give a little as slick tries to pour past the butt plug. Seth stomps over to him, quick in his heavy movements, he grabs Kevin by the collar on his neck with both hands, dragging him into a harsh kiss. Before Kevin can figure out which way is up Seth bends over to put Kevin over his shoulders and carries him into the room. He slams the door behind him with his foot and growls as he throws Kevin onto the bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He crawls over him, gripping his hair to pull back his head. "Fucking hate this thing," he nuzzles against the collar before ducking down just enough to bite at his collarbones. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't like it either, but don't want you muzzled." He could have sworn he heard Seth whimper, but no quicker than the thought appearing did it disappear as Seth snaked his hand under joggers to prod at the plug in Kevin's ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck." He pants against his chest, biting at a nipple as he pushes it in and lets it settle back at the base. "Fuck, that video was so fucking hot." He pushes down Kevin's joggers with his other hand, resting his forehead on his chest. "So fucking perfect for me, baby. I'm gonna breed you so good, m'knot has been waiting for you all day. Ready to fill you up and keep you plugged." Kevin shuddered. Never one for dirty talk before but Seth, Seth was different. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth swiped his palm over the tip of his cock, smearing around the precum that never seemed to stop. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his palm clean while keeping eye contact with Kevin. "Fuck," he shuddered. "Why are you so fucking hot?" He humped into the air, trying to get anything to touch his dick as the plug continued to drive him mad. "Take off your fucking clothes and get in me," he grabbed at both his arms, squeezing hard, nails dangerously close to breaking skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth was quick to remove his shorts and slot his cock directly between Kevin's asscheeks. "I have to warn you before I'm too far gone. It will get rough. I will try to claim you. It's not going to be the same as last time." A tender knuckle brushed his cheek, Seth taking a moment to really study Kevin's eyes as he digested the information.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know what I've gotten myself into. I'm not scared of you or what you'll do." He moved both of his hands to Seth's ass to pull him closer and grind their erections together. "I'm 100 percent your fuck hole for as long as your rut lasts." Kevin wished it was longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their combined smells of cinnamon and pine were overwhelming in the room. It would be suffocating if it didn't completely fuel their desire to be with each other. Kevin took a deep breath in, truly able to appreciate how they smelled together this time. It made his cock ache and he could feel his scent glands practically leaking. Seth didn't waste any more time before pulling out the plug, slowly at first, before it shot itself out the remainder of the way. He threw it on the floor, and without much more warning lined his head up and pushed in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck baby. So fucking tight." He panted into his mouth, drawing back and then coming forward again to meet Kevin's lips with his own. "Swear you were fucking made for me, you take my cock so good." Kevin moaned obscenely, turned on too much by the filth that Seth was spewing, he reached a hand down between them to start tugging at his angry cock, so close to release. "Can't wait to get my knot in you, gonna breed you over and over until you're so full of my cum that you can't move." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thought of a round belly full of Seth's cum, leaking from his ass as he got plugged up to prevent loss made him peak. His toes curled and he stuttered out a moan as he came between them, smearing cum all over their abdomens. Seth didn't stop trusting, he was picking up pace but not quite brutal. He kept mewing out, so sensitive and fucked out already but wanted to make Seth feel even better so he cupped one of his pecs in his hand and nipped and licked at his nipple. The effect was immediate, Seth growled low in his chest and fucked up deeper into Kevin. His knot pushing it's way in and then back out repeatedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Knot! Please, please-" He gave Kevin his knot, only to rip it back out immediately, to then repeat over and over. Kevin started to sob, not really in pain but wanting to be rewarded with their bodies locked together. "Mate please," he didn't mean it to come out; but the effect on Seth was immediate, he slammed his knot in and rocked back and forth with the small amount of movement their mating allowed before he was coming, growling as he bit into Kevin's skin just below the collar. Kevin came again as soon as teeth pierced his skin, his blood when hot and he felt his stomach sink to his feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted Seth to claim him right then. He didn't want just a bite on the trap, he didn't want Seth to go out and fuck other people. Saying mate may have been a slip up but it was no less true.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth held him there in his clenched jaws sucking at the rush of blood into his mouth. He was somewhere between growling and moaning, pleased with the amount of cum his omega was taking but upset that he couldn't put his mark on him. Once he deemed that the wound wouldn't continue to bleed he pulled back to run his fingers through Kevin's cum. He brought the digits to his mouth, tongue swiping over each one licking it clean. Kevin had been laid back with his eyes closed but managed to look up and stare into Seth's eyes as he repeated the motion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck that's hot." and then Kevin did something he wasn't aware he was able to do, he purred. A real omega purr. He felt Seth's cock pulse in his ass and he rocked forward just a bit more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perfect omega," he lewdly sucked on his fingers before pulling away to start working on Kevin's cock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They made it 12 hours before they fucked up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin knew better. Seth had warned him, more than once. It had gotten rough, Kevin's body looked like he had been beaten repeatedly but he felt fantastic. His hole ached to be filled anytime Seth removed his cock, leaving Kevin to whine on the mattress until he replaced it again. He was littered in bite marks, not the casual fuck kind, but the deep animal tearing flesh kind. The kind that Abby had shown him when she tried to deter him from sharing his rut. He didn't regret it, every single one made him cum so hard that he blacked out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he wanted more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And maybe it was wrong, but Kevin was already too deep into the rut-share, his omega was screaming for the claiming bite. It was just so sure that Seth was their mate. So sure that when Kevin rode Seth the next time his hands snaked up his stomach, over his nipples, up to the collar and unfastened the three buckles at the nape of his neck. He let it drop straight down onto Seth's stomach as he stared into his eyes, issuing a challenge. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He locked in on the exposed neck and instantly changed their positions to put Kevin back on his back. Seth rammed into him mercilessly, fucking him with his knot. He gripped a hand sharply into Kevin's hair to pull his head as far to the side as he could. He nuzzled up and down from his ear to his collarbone, scenting and sucking at every inch of skin available there. His breaths were coming out fast and shallow, he was so close and Kevin was right there with him. The anticipation of possibly being claimed ran through his body, he had to suppress a shiver.  After a few more erratic thrusts Seth seated his knot for the last time and right before he came he opened his mouth and bit deep into Kevin's neck, directly around his scent gland. The rush of blood and forest poured over his tongue. He screamed into the bite before coming so hard he passed out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His rut lasted another 3 days. With the last of his strength Seth had plugged up Kevin one last time before passing out from exhaustion. When Kevin woke they were still joined together, so he played on his phone in the meantime by catching up on messages and seeing what he had missed in the world. Seth woke up slowly and with a loud groan. His limbs felt like they weighed infinitely more than they had days ago and he realized he was still stuck inside Kevin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, just gotta wait for it to go down." He smiled as he glanced over all the bite marks, lining his back, arms, neck - "What the fuck. Kevin."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed. "I couldn't stop it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry. Fuck, I can't believe I took the collar off you, i've always been too rut-dumb to do that before. Fuck." And then Kevin laughed, a full body laugh that had Seth more than confused. "Not fucking funny, Day."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You didn't take the collar off me, I did." He laid a hand over Seth's. "I wanted you to claim me, my omega wanted you to claim me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth laid his forehead against the back of Kevin's hair. "So you're not pissed at me? I didn't fuck this up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You fucked me up, that's for sure. But I wanted it, want you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seth couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't see himself mated this early in life, but he wasn't upset with his choice. He knew it was always a possibility anytime he shared his rut thanks to his aggression and possessiveness, but he never thought that Kevin would be open to the idea in general, let alone with him. He felt a flush go over his body and his cock swelled back to life still in Kevin's ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh fuck." Kevin ground back against Seth, showing his ass as far onto his cock as he could. He could tell the knot was deflating with the passing of the rut but he still wanted to be ruined. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You gotta claim me baby, you gotta make me yours. Make sure no other omega tries to get on my knot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a motion too fast for Seth Kevin was up in reverse cowgirl popping his ass down hard on his dick. Without the knot in the way Kevin was able to really go hard in his bouncing, encouraged by Seth's hands on his ass. When he felt himself get close he turned around to lean over across his chest and suck at Seth's neck scent gland.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whenever you're ready baby. Gonna cum when you make me yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin frantically rocked his ass backwards a few times before biting down as hard as he could over the gland, breaking the skin and tearing side to side as Seth bucked up into him. He felt complete and at peace for the first time in his life as he felt himself fall back asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What, and I mean this as politely as possible, the FUCK is that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin continued to walk past Nicky through their dorm common area to go to the kitchen. He just really needed a glass of water. "It's exactly what you think it is. Where's Andrew?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched Nicky stare at him as he took a drink of water. He looked at a loss for words, Nicky was never at a loss for words. "You've been an omega for TWO MONTHS and you've already got a claim bite?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With as loud as Nicky was screaming both Andrew and Neil filed in from the bedroom. "Who's got a claim?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicky aggressively pointed a finger at Kevin, "This guy goes off to share a rut and comes back fucking CLAIMED. Who's ass do I need to beat?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew looked unimpressed. "Kevin's old enough to make his own choices," he directs at Nicky and then moves to look at Kevin, "Tell me you're going to practice tonight? Neil is driving me crazy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil looks offended and scoffs at the shorter man but his face lights up when Kevin confirms his return to the court. "But I won't need a ride."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicky's face drops. "Oh no. No. I knew it was possible, but seriously? SETH? Kevin have you lost it? Like I get it he probably has a big dick to go with his shining personality but that's a mating-" he's cut off speaking, and when Kevin scans back around the room to look at Nicky he sees Andrew's hand pushed up into his side, threatening his cousin with a knife.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let it go," Andrew growls out low, ready to keep pressing until Nicky stops. He holds up his hands and doesn't say another word as he backs away to leave the dorm room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever," he sheathes his knife back in the armband.  "You could have picked worse." Andrew and Neil go back to the bedroom and shut the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin knows that Andrew has probably already paid Seth a visit sometime over the last two months, and whatever he said it made Andrew ok with the thought of Kevin being paired with Seth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Interesting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come hang out on my aftg tumblr @its-aftg or watch me retweet too much KiriBaku on twitter @kaiolowen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>